The Helms Thief
by blahblahlol
Summary: Zeus immortal kid went missing a few days before Hades helm of darkness and his wife Persephone, now its up to Nico and four other demigods have 2 weeks to retrieve the people and item before Hades and Zeus start a war between each other PLZ R&R
1. I beat up a couple of giants

**Four Demigods and a Idiot**** –percysgurl101 chapter1: I beat up a couple of giants**

**And with a little help from Yolanda**

**(Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson or any other works written by Rick Riordan . Oh and I wanna give a shout out to my best friend Yolanda you people should read her books so far she written one and its called _The gods make a fool of themselves _and its extremely funny.**

**p.s plz review I would greatly appreciate that.)**

**Yolanda. Pov**

I was heading toward math class when suddenly my best friend Sara ran up toward me giving me a big hug that could took a head off any other people.

"Hi, are you gonna come over to my place?", Sara said.

"Yeah I'll be over there around five.", I said. I loved going to Sara's place it's amazing even though her half-siblings ruin the thought. There was at least seven total people living in the house. Her mom, step dad, four siblings, and her. I never get bored there in fact it's the only place where I can chill instead of being home with my annoying sister. But any way I know in fact I'll be there. I was heading into Ms. Dracs room when I saw my annoying friend Richard. Richard was basically a laughing stock of all toilets everywhere. I mean seriously his glasses could of scared Dracula out of his mind, and please don't get me started on his hair it's horrible it looked like a blind person cut it. If that doesn't get a good image of what he looks like imagine a boy wearing nothing but seriously tight clothes. Oh and to help the image he always got a cut in his pant wear his underwear usually are so yeah basically your seeing his underwear twenty four seven.

"What do you want weirdo?", I asked.

"Shut up Yolanda, why do you always say that just because every time I walk toward you or Sarabeth doesn't mean I want something from you guys!", Richard said.

"Well its true just yesterday you came up to me and asked for the math homework we had to do, and now you're probably gonna ask for a assignment that is due today.", I said.

"Ha ha you can read me like a book so do you have yesterday's math homework?", he said ignorantly.

" Dude how are going to even make it out of high school without me or Sara? And yes I have your precious work." I said a little mad. I mean come on really this dude wouldn't even last a second in 10th grade and here we are in the middle of 9th.

"Well im not like you two bookworms ok im me. Im.." Richard said, while of I finish off.

**"** Your annoying, ignorant, stupid, and weird ok I get it we have to get to class before Ms. Dracs kills us literally.", I said.

"Fine ugh !", Richard complained.

Ok word about my fabulous horrible teacher. This lady we so call she wears way to much make up to the point where she looks like a circus freak, and her breath ugh! It stinks like rotten meat in I wish I was kidding. Plus she always cranky and always goes off on me and three other of my friends. There's never a day where she's either sending us to the office or making us stay after school glaring at us with those beady eyes and telling us to scope gum off of desk's faster. Other than that she's a charmer and I sure mean that sarcastically.

"Yolanda and Richard where's your homework!", She snapped at us.

"um here's mine." I said quickly giving it to her. I hurriedly sat next to Sara who by the way had very long brown hair so shiny til the point you could basically see your own reflection. So again I sat between Sara and Lenore because they never get on my nerves and yeah there my best friends. Sara was quiet today which was unusual because usually she's talking or drawing on some other students desk.

"Today students were going to learn about ratios in simple equations Yolanda can you tell me what a ratio is?", Ms. Dracs said.

As usual is wasn't listening cause of my ADHD and yeah of course I didn't know what she said.

"A what bujjigaty? ", I said.

"A ratio if you weren't listening."

"Um a ratio is a relationship between two numbers and a uh percentage." I said hoping to get the answer out right.

"Ok." Ms. Dracs said to even where I could see her amazed look. But then she just continued onto the talk about rational numbers and all this other stuff that didn't even make sense to me. I was hoping I was not the only paying attention but as usual I see Richard stuffing some sort of green slim into a nerd's backpack and Sara throwing paper at some kid who just started school here last week. Amazing friends right well ha ha wrong Richard is stupid and Sara is a little too hyper; well let's just say she makes me look like a slug compared to her. And of course how could I possibly forget Lenore so quiet for some reason and always reading something. I no I'm her twin but were like different she likes to read I like to bother people, she has well college smarts and I'm just a regular above average teenager.

Math class passed which finally sent a shock of release throughout my body cause Ms. Dracs was the only teacher that really freaked me out. Any who it was time for us to go to our lockers which was very far away only about a couple of classrooms away. I walked toward it along with Sara and Lenore talking about you know movies, books, celebrities when all of the sudden a sophomore about the size of a gorilla ( which I don't even understand how can he possibly be that big!) was trying to push

Richard toward us. I don't know what he had done to this guy but let's just say I don't like it when people mess with my friends even the ones that get on my nerves. So what this guy was about six feet tall and had scary eyes I could take him out with a couple of broken bones.

"Hey big guy stop pushing the nerd!" I had the nerve to say. I know I might be crazy and signing my death warrant but I just couldn't let this stand by.

" Ah I finally found the four of you come on guys I think were gonna have a feast on these demigods!", The guy said. I didn't know what in the world he was saying but he must have been on some serious drugs if you ask me. Just then he and nine of his big ugly friends ( who were about eight feet tall each and had huge biceps.) started to lurch toward us. The one that was pushing Richard toward us picked him up and threw him against the locker's next to us. After he slammed right into the lockers I finally saw blood gushing from his head.

"You Ok?" I asked.

"Does I look ok?" Richard asked.

"No."

"Then there's your answer numskull." Richard said. I would of usually said something back but that was when all ten of the guys started to change their appearance. There blond hair changed into leaves and they grew what two more feet reaching the ceiling. Pfft anymore growing in they might collapse the roof were under. There height made everything scary not to mention there biceps grew twice as large and there body turn gray, and their eyes I can't even think about it they were blood red. I was going to stand there all day thinking what I just saw when there roar snapped me back to reality. The first giant swunged his club ( which I don't even know where he got from) toward me for some reason everything went from fast to slow and I instantly dodged the strike. Being ADHD in all I could easily see my surroundings without being distracted. I saw Sara reaching into her pocket to get something. I didn't know what she was getting but then a club almost hit me in the ribs by a centimeter I dodged it and peered over in saw her dazed face dodging every strike the other four were giving her. She then took out a gold coin etched with the words _ischyroú' _which somehow my dyslexic problem managed to make out _mighty one_. She then for some reason flipped the coin which instantly turned into a three foot sword that was half celestial bronze and half gold with a hint of regular metal. I was in awe I didn't know where she got that sword from but her facial expression told me that she was more confused than I was. She snapped back into action and started stabbing and slashing two of the giants. Where I was trying to kill them with my bare hands. I only managed to knock one out, but instively I reached into my pocket and took out a regular sized pen which I don't know how it got there. I then uncapped it turning into three and a half metal and half celestial bronze sword which was etched with the words _astrape's vronte's _on the side. I didn't have time to make out the meaning but I smashed the butt of my sword into the giants eyes and stabbed him in the chest. He then vaporized into yellow dust sweeping off into the air. I looked around and saw Richard fighting a giant with a plain celestial sword and Lenore and Sara killing two giants at I time. The I actually came into focus one giant was already running sword me with its big meaty claws. I didn't know what I was doing but I touched the white plastic bracelet that my momgave me and Lenore when we were 2 as a gift from our father. And the next thing I knew the used to be bracelet turned into a shield the size of a billboard. The monster that was supposedly running toward me apparently crashed into the shield head first and was knocked out on the floor. I lifted up my sword and was about to make my second kill when the body vaporized into dust. I looked around for anymore, Sara, Richard, and Lenore looked drained from the battle and were all staring big eye at me. I didn't know what happened but they were staring at me like I just slapped them.

"What?", I asked.

"Look behind you.", Sara said a little scared. Looking was the biggest mistake in my life, I got slammed across the entire hallway slamming into the lockers. My body ached and my sword skidded across the room. I was weaponless how was I going to defend myself? The giant got closer, a gut feeling passed by inside the lower part of my gut, pain rushed inside me the next thing I know miniature lightning bolts were sparking in my hands. They were filled with electricity, so basically I did the most natural thing that came to mind I shot some bolts at the monster. My energy was wasting and I was getting tired, after the monster vaporized I literally passed out. I don't remember how long I was asleep but long enough for me to forget what just happened.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"You were out for 10 minutes." Lenore said.

I got up out of the pile of yellow ash and dusted myself off. I looked around and saw how tired each one of my friends were Sara who had a big cut on her arm, Lenore had bruises everywhere from being tossed everywhere, and Richard had a huge welt on his head and a dried trail of blood on the side of his head. other than that everyone was fine the whole entire school came as a audience an saw the battle and they were well shocked and scared.


	2. We find out the truth sort of

**Four Demigods and a Idiot****–percysgurl101 chapter 2- We find out the truth sort of**

**( I don't own Percy Jackson but I do own my imagination ****J****. P.s I want to thank Yolanda for some of these ideas!)**

**Sara's pov**

I was drenched in sweat and was panting loud, my muscles felt like lead and I probably looked liked J.C penny on black Friday.

"So I guess that's all of those monsters." I said, still panting in between breaths. But then I heard a loud ruckus coming from Ms. Dracs room. I wasn't too eager to follow the noise but I can toward the classroom dragging along the other three. There standing up high used to be Ms. Dracs, her skin turned unnaturally gray and leathery, her hands turned into talons, and her eyes were glowing red.

"Come here honey I won't hurt you I promise.", the thing that used to be my teacher said. I wasn't going to accept her order, especially when her claws are sharper than a regular razor. I took out my sword and the other three followed behind. I slashed a wing off her before she tossed me into a desk. I got up feeling a little dizzy and shaked away the feeling. I was about to attack when her claws pelted against my sword causing it to fly across the room. _Oh great I'm now weaponless now what?_ I thought to myself. All I know now is that I'm going to become lunch. I backed up in the corner where the math textbooks were. I grabbed one from the self very fast without thinking.

" Oh math book if your ever useful in a real emergency and were really cool please prove yourself." I said.

" That's not going to help you Miss! Your mine now." She lurched toward me.

" Eat equations you brick!" I said. I slammed the math book in her head causing gold blood to gush out of her head.

" It worked, I'll never doubt you again math!" I said, running to retrieve me sword. I picked up my sword, I may seem all heavy and big but when I picked it up it had the perfect fitting. I peered over toward Ms. Dracs she was groaning with a hint of a growl. I knew it would be a matter of time before she wakes so I didn't have much of a choice but to kill her.

"Time to send you back where you came from!" I sneered. I stabbed her in the heart twice before she disintegrated into yellow dust. I had to admit something, that was pretty cool almost dying.

" ok guys were should we go?" I asked my friends.

"Um I think we should follow him." Richard said pointing to a muscular blonde dude. He was too busy talking to Lenore about architecture and other jumbo mumble I hate to talk about.

"I don't think it's a good idea after we just got attacked why should we trust him, he could be one of them!" I said a little ignorantly.

"Nah you can trust me I know what you all are going through, never of you have no clue who your biological parent is and is raised by a single parent or a step parent, and you're diagnose with ADHD with maybe dyslexia or ADD maybe both." The blonde dude said.

" How do you know all of this stuff?" I asked.

" I'm one of you, do you realize how powerful you really are?",he said.

" No in fact I'm weak and normal unlike you weirdo leave !" I said. Ok I may been a little mean that time but I don't like it when people are telling me I'm not normal and all of these bunch of other stuff.

" That sword you got there it symbolizes your power your dad or mom is powerful, please follow me your going to keep getting attacked by monsters if you don't and by the way im Malcolm."

" We will follow you!" Richard said very fast.

" Well I'm staying!" I said. I didn't trust him not after I just got attacked by ten BLONDE dudes who look just like him, well almost this dude has gray intimidating eyes the ones that attacked us had blue before they transformed into their horrible form.

"Yolanda, Lenore, and Malcolm." Richard said as they nodded. I didn't know what they were about to do until they ran toward me and let's just say they force me to come with them. I was on Malcolm's shouldered all tied up. I looked around and I'm guessing we made a perfect audience of scared teenagers above 14.

" Trust me this is for your own good." He said.

" Good friends they are." I said muttering under my breath. Admittedly I was sort of glad they were trying to help but mad that they tied my up like I'm some sort of animal or something.

"What?" Malcolm said.

" Oh nothing." I said, the ride didn't last long were we flying through ponies with wings as Malcolm called _Pegasus _and we were at least hitting 100 mph. I look down an saw New York's Long Island shore. The Pegasus started to land slowing next to a huge tree. We all got off and untied me.

"I hate you guys sometimes you know!" I said.

"We know!" Richard said with a grin on his face. You know sometimes I wish I could just slap so hard that he would actually fly back from stupid land the place where he came from. But of course Yolanda's going to yell at me for not letting her on the plan.

" So where do we go genius?" I said. Of course I meant that sarcastically cause apparently he always an answer for everything.

" You go back the tall pine tree and there you will see a big blue house. You then will meet our activities director, talk to him." Malcolm said.

" What about you?" I said.

" I'm going to put Guido back in the stables you four just go to where I told you to go." He said.

We start walking up a hill toward the tree as soon as we passed it I saw what Malcolm meant and by house this place was huge, there were teenagers everywhere and maybe a couple of kids but other than that I saw nothing but them. I was going to greet them when suddenly a man who on a horseback, well not certainly on the horseback he was the horse! So yeah basically I did a smart move I ran toward where we came. Apparently horse guy was faster than any horse or human and started to catch up with me. Why did I pick this day to wear these shoes? Within seconds he already had me on his back and was heading back. As soon as he stopped he picked me and putted me down next to my friends who were apparently shocked than I was.

"So you mind telling me why you ran?" horse guy said.

"Um I was a little shocked, is this a dream or am I on drugs?" I asked.

"um it's not a dream it's reality and I'm quite sure you're not on drugs, if you don't know who I am I'm Chiron trainer to all hero's and you all are demigods which means one parent of yours is mortal and one parent of yours is an Olympian god. Thus making you half mortal and half god right now I'm still observing each one of to see who your parent is."

" So your saying where half god and our parent is an Olympian god that's why they never even saw us!" Richard said.

"Yes corpse breath are you that stupid!" I practically yelled.

"Just making a point and my breath don't stink Shorty!" that bad breath gorilla head said.

" Silence I'll give you a tour around the camp." Chiron said gesturing us toward him. The tour was sweet Chiron showed us around the camp, which was called Camp Half-Blood. There were at least 25 cabins in all representing each godly parent and their children. The one cabin I liked the most was the Hermes cabin it was covered in gold which would definitely sale a lot. Chiron also told us that after the last and final major war the Greek and roman demigods rejoined each other and now live under one camp. He also told us to be careful in the woods because of dryads and harpies. Like really, like I would really leave this wonderful place until one thing clicked into my mind my mom she would kill me if I didn't come home on time.

"Chiron my mom does she know?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes I informed every single parent about the attack and that you will be stay here for the summer."He said.

"Wait you knew about the attack." I said stepping back a little.

"Yes I knew about you four for a long time and I knew there would a attack sooner or later." Chiron said while flicking his tail.

I said nothing during the rest of the time, it was already dinner time me, Richard, Yolanda and Lenore of course were sitting alone at the Hermes table. The table for the people who weren't claimed yet and Hermes's kids. To me all they look like was a couple of kids with elfish look and a mischievous smile letting you know that you should hold onto your money just in case.

After dinner was a sing a long which I thought was pretty lame, what was I 4 I mean seriously get serious. At the campfire there were at least a total of 900 kids, the fire in the middle was glowing purple which was kind of odd.

"Hero's let's give a warm welcome to four new campers today!" Chiron announced. But right after the announcement four glowing things started glowing on top of our heads. Every single one excerpt's Richard was a holographic of a lightning bolt, Richard had a holographic dark helm on his. What was even weirder my hair color changed from brown to black and my eyes changed from green to electric blue. Everyone was shocked.

"Hail, Yolanda & Lenore Miller, and Sarabeth Sesma lord of thunder, lightning, and storms. I give you the daughters of Zeus. Hail Richard Johnston, Son of death, son of Hades."

I was Yolanda and Lenore's sister.


	3. My secret is given out

**Four Demigods and a Idiot–percysgurl101 chapter 3- My secret is given out ( I don't own Percy Jackson but I do own my imagination****J. P.s I want to thank Yolanda for some of these ideas, and btw she is coming up with a new crossover !)**

**Richards POV-**

Ok let me get this straight my friend Shorty a.k.a Sara was Yolanda's sister well half I think, and I don't want to get this wrong but she sort of looks like Yolanda and Lenore, except maybe four inches smaller. After the announcement Chiron ordered everybody to go to bed, let's just say all of the campers were either shocked or amazed. So we all followed what Chiron said, I headed toward the Hades cabin. On the outside the cabin looks big and wide, painted dark red and black with sculls hanging on top of the door, did I mention the outside had dead grass everywhere near the cabin, and a large black porch with a larger barrier in the middle. I usually wasn't into dark colors but this cabin would make me go all Goth. I went in and saw the inside of the cabin, it was huge there was a statue of Hades in the middle of the room, a 75 inch screen TV, there was at least nine beds all with personal wardrobes and a footlockers at the end of the bed. The inside painting was amazing well it was not paint but it was changing portraits or images of the underworld on the walls. I walked in closer toward the couch in front of the TV, there I saw a boy who looks Italian around 14 at most, who had black shaggy hair, sitting on the couch watching my favorite show in the world bakugan.

" Uh hi?", I said with a hint of enthusiasm, I was excited to have a half sibling, after all spending the whole summer alone in this cabin could get lonely. I wonder how long this boy has been here.

"Hi um I'm Nico son of Hades, you must be Richard another son of Hades I heard about you during the campfire, glad you're my half bro so um you want to watch some Bakugan?"

" Sure, but how long were you here?" I asked full of concern.

" About four years, why?", Nico said while grabbing some chips and soda underneath his bed.

" Just asking cause I was thinking don't you ever get lonely?"

" Yes, sometimes I am the second child of Hades, right after Bianca." He said. I could see how sad the topic made him feel ad looked.

"I'm going to go to bed." I said quickly. Running toward the bathroom to change my clothes, and came quickly out only to have trouble finding the 'perfect' bed to sleep in. Ok there's at least five windows and five beds to each window and four bed without one, so I know I need a window but I need one far away from the TV so I'm going to pick the bed next to Nico's bed. I laid down, starring at the ceiling feeling tired, my eyes wouldn't shut up but my body was yelling for sleep. i kept staring until I dozed off.

Let me tell you my dreams were never pleasant, especially the ones that had a dark setting to them. Well here was how my dream was, I was in the woods running with a blonde girl with gray eyes and a boy with dark hair and green eyes. They both looked like they were 13 and were about to get attacked by a large monster who was spitting out acid. The girl had some skills she brought out a wicked dagger and the boy brought out a sword. They were dodging every strike the thing kept spitting. They were about to lose the fight when suddenly a larger Cyclops grabs the hydra while the boy stabbed it. Like all of the monsters I encountered shortly it turned into dust, I was about to walk over toward them when suddenly a loud noise was coming over a stream nearby, the noise got louder when suddenly a foggy ship appeared out of nowhere carrying of what seems to be dead confederate soldiers, the only living thing on the boat was a tall muscular girl with blonde baggy hair. The blonde girl putted up her dagger before realizing she lost something, I could tell because her eyes widened u with somewhat fear and anxiety.

"Percy my necklace its…its gone!" The girl said to the guy who was Percy.

"Annabeth maybe you left it back at camp."Percy said putting away his sword,

"Yeah your probably right let's go." Annabeth said.

So the two were Annabeth and Percy ok, I was going to follow them when my eye caught a gold light it was a Goddess and I knew it because of my instincts the goddess had black hair with a crown on her head instively I knew it was Hera. I watched more carefully she was holding a baby, the baby had a necklace probably Annabeth's necklace. Anyway she then whistled and a bunch of wolves came out but they all seemed to be waiting on something or someone when suddenly a large white wolf came and took the baby by the diaper.

"They won't find out will they." The great wolf said.

"I'm positive after all if they do find out the baby will be killed." Hera said. After she said that the wolf decided to leave only because of order by Hera. I was going to walk forward when the scene changed I was standing in a abyss a large one to. A deep female voice was coming from it, the voice was very soft and mellow.

"Ah why isn't it my favorite demigod in the whole wide underworld, Richard I want you to ah do me a favor." The voice said.

"No way lady." I sneered.

"Fine you want me to destroy your friends in their dreams?"

"No" I said.

"Then I want you to check up on my spy Cody son of Apollo." The voice said. I was going to complain when a burst of wind threw me into the abyss I was screaming my butt off. I woke up with a start.

"You alright?" Nico said. I shrugged and got dressed I then followed Nico around, we first went to breakfast which wasn't bad I had muffins and pancakes but since we had to put any offering I only had pancakes. I really wanted to talk to Yolanda, Sara, and Lenore so bad but Nico said we couldn't cause it was part of the 'rules'. I then went to archery which was terrible on the first try I accidently hit Shorty in the knee.

"Ow watch were you shot that thing Corpse Breath jr."Sara said, she then slapped me so hard I couldn't tell which way was u or down.

"Shut up Shorty I'm terrible at archery, remember I'm not Apollo's son I can't aim perfectly." I said trying to make a point.

"Whatever that was the smartest thing that ever came out of your mouth anyway." She said with a smirk on her face.

The day went completely normal, after dinner Chiron made a announcement but of course I would always get distracted cause of his tail.

"Heroes we will be playing capture the flag today, the teams are Poseidon, Zeus, Athena, Hephaestus, Apollo, Nemesis, Janus, Jupiter, Neptune, Minerva, Vulcan, Venus, Somnia, Morpheus and Aphrodite are laying on the blue team. On the red team will be Hermes, Hecate, Hades, Hera, Dionysus, Demeter, Ares, Trivia, Mercury, Ceres, Bacchus, Pompona, Mars, Somnos, Hypnos and Iris."

The entire camp cheered, I knew we were going to win this game because one we had the Ares kid's on our team and they are meant to fight. We put on our armor which was at least two size bigger than me, all I know is if I'm having a hard time putting large armor on I would imagine Shorty going through trouble putting her's on. After everyone got on their armor the siren rang in everyone charged into the woods yelling, cursing and running. I was running straight forward the creek toward the other team's side when Yolanda and Shorty came out of nowhere.

"Well, well, well looks like we got fresh meat!". Shorty said.

"Actually more like cinder ash!" Yolanda said.

"Hey I'm right here, plus what are you going to do about it I can rise up a whole dead army to hurt ya'll." I said proud of myself. I tried to run forward when Shorty struck a lightning toward me I almost got hit but missed.

"Hey no maiming!" I said, just then Yolanda stuck one toward me this time striking me.

"Nice shot Yolanda." Shorty said.

"Thanks." Yolanda shouted. I got up and rose my sword and pushed it in the ground, I didn't know what I was doing all I could say was this.

"Na férei píso tous nekroús oh ischyró mias chrísis dýnami mou gia na férei penínta stratiótes zontanós zontanós zontanós zontanós!" I said without knowing what I just said, just then a earthquake happened a hole appeared out of nowhere a hole the size of a diesel truck oened up dead soldiers came out filing out one by one.

"Attack!" I said pointing toward Yolanda and Shorty, the dead surprisingly did what I said but unfortunately Shorty struck a lightning bolt at them killing just about all of them. I was going to say something until the sirens ranged. The game ended so much for winning cause the blue team won. After the game Nico decided to go out to the movies with a couple of others, I decided to go to the cabin. As soon as I went to the cabin I made sure I was alone, I got out my favorite Barbie doll I had when I was 8. I know kid of childish but it was the only thing I had to reveal all of my secrets to.

" Hi Chloe your dress sure does look pretty you know what time it is confession time, yeah you know you learn all of my secrets yeah pretty boring but I promise I tell you the truth." I started to tell Chloe my doll.

"Ok secret one I never missed a episode of Dora the Explora I mean come on I love that show it is awesome I love how boots does funny stuff. Ok confession two I love Clarisse the daughter of Ares I'm going to kiss her tomorrow. Ok confession three I love to wear makeup there's never a day were I can't wear makeup. Confession four I love baby food I've been eating that stuff since I was 10 and I still eat it now. And five I love Barney and the teletubies there just cool!" I finished off when I saw Nico standing in the doorway smirking and Clarisse nodding of approval, I ran over toward her and kissed her on the lips. She was in dazed for a little while, then she snapped right out of it. I was going to give her a huge when she slapped me.

"Ow!" I said rubbing the red hand mark on my face. After an hour or two I went to bed thinking this was the worst day ever. I mean really Nico found out my secret and Clarisse slapped me for no reason what so ever. I gave her a welcoming sign I should of known better than to trust a child of Ares. Anyway I went to bed in my dress, yeah I said my dress it was really special for me my mom knitted it when I was four and I still use it. I starred at the ceiling for a long time knowing that today was a horrible day I must have dozed of cause I found my self dreaming.


	4. We get a Quest

**Four Demigods and a Idiot–percysgurl101 chapter 4- We get a quest ( I don't own Percy Jackson but I do own my imagination. I want to thank Yolanda for some of these ideas, and btw she is coming up with a new crossover !)**

**Lenore's POV-**

I just woke up from the Zeus cabin from a terrible dream about a lost baby and other stuff. Let's just say sleeping in this cabin was the very best experience it was always thundering and lightning at night inside the cabin, plus it was the size a museum. I got up to wake Yolanda and Sara up they were sleeping two beds away from me. There were so much room in this cabin you basically had to run to get to the beds, and one word about the beds they were huge and comfy. Sort of basically sleeping on top of a soft cloud in the sky with soft wind blowing in your face. There were at least twenty beds in all, four of them were occupied by me, Yolanda, Sara, and Jason. One thing about Jason he was cute, he was always polite to me even how rude I was. So basically he was perfect, I loved how his blonde yellowish hair crippled around his head. And I loved his scar above his lips, anyway getting back onto topic I ran toward Sara's bed first. She was laying in on her stomach and for some reason snoring in a weird pattern, good thing I was sleeping two beds away otherwise I wouldn't got any sleep.

"Sara wake up it's 8:30 I think we should get cleaned up and go to breakfast." I said calmly, gently pushing her to her side.

"Wha..? Um is it time to get up cause it's pretty early." She said half asleep.

"Yeah it's time to get and it's only 8:30 not that that early, plus I'm pretty sure you want to get there before all of the blueberry muffins run out." I said with a smirk on my face. She quickly got up in made her bed, I knew her too well! I ran over toward Yolanda's bed, but by the time I got there she was already up and dressed perfectly. She was still making her bed when got toward her.

"Time to go to breakfast!" I shouted.

"Alright… alright already!" Yolanda, Sara, and Jason shouted. We all followed out the cabin heading toward the pavilion when Richard stopped us single handily.

" Chiron wants to meet you, Yolanda, and Shorty at the big house come on and hurry he wants us to meet him in a hurry and um Jason you can go to breakfast if you like." Richard said. After he said that Jason ran toward the Pavilions For some reason I might be imagining things but it looks like Richard is wearing makeup and lipstick but I don't know.

"Um Richard are you wearing makeup?" I said.

"Uh no, maybe, probably." He said squinting his left eye, he looked like he was sweating and plainly looked liked Ronald McDonald with a bad paint job on his face.

" Your weird you know!" I said chuckling under my breath. I couldn't help but laugh it was not only his face but his facial expression kind of like embarrassed with a hint of regret hilarious!

"Shut up I just love this stuff." He confessed. We walked toward the big house Chiron was playing chess with Dionysus, so far Chiron was winning the game.

"Ugh again, how do you not lose old man!" Dionysus said while slamming the game pieces onto the table furiously. Chiron was smirking a little bit while Dionysus was yelling out words that even my mom didn't even wanted to spell.

"Ah I see you four made it on time well lets come in the big house to discuss more matters." He said gesturing us toward the door. i went in last considering i wasn't assure of the place. Lets just say the whole place was painted blue on the inside covering with grape vines on the wall and ceiling. This place was like a jungle because of the vines, not only that they had a real leopard head hanging on the wall.

"Not to self don't go near leopard unless to throw Yolanda or Richard toward." I wispered quietly. We sat onto a comfy sofa near a warm fireplace, only hearing the ember of the flames and the Pac Man game booming alive.

"So what are we here for?" Yolanda said, gently feeling the fabric of the pillow.

"A quest for the gods, you see Zeus's immortal kid Ethan went missing a week ago Zeus is blaming it on Richard there, Hades helm of darkness and his wife went missing just a few days a ago and yet he is blaming it all on Zeus's Greek children. You must retreat Zeus's son and Hades wife and helm by the summer solstice." Chiron said a little worried.

"What if we don't, what have they done for us? The gods abandoned us for what 14 years I don't want to help them all they done was sit around and let us get attacked by monsters!" Sara said practically yelling on the top of her lungs.

"I know your mad but all demigods go through this." Chiron said smoothly and calm.

"I'm furious and gee I wonder why maybe because there stupid Olympian parent could at least watch after them!" She said.

"Well if you don't help retrieve the items the Gods will start a full blast war against each other causing many to die and suffer all because of one persons fault for not helping." He said with a grin on his face.

"Jeez and I thought I had issues, fine I'll help but once I get back I'm going back toward my hatred of my parent."She said a little worried.

"Ok, this quest allows five people so your going to have to choose someone else your age." Chiron said.

After the conversation Chiron told us to go to our cabin's to pack up for tomorrows quest Sara was still mumbling about stupid parents and Richard and Yolanda were too busy arguing who we should bring along. Nice quest group right? Well after me and my other sister and half sister went into our cabin we decided at best to bring six pairs of underwear, shirts and jeans. We even packed some drachmas just in case to contact camp or anything. I evened planted a wad of mortal money in my pocket. I then walked over to Sara and Yolanda who were obviously done packing with there stuff.

"So who do we choose as a fifth person?" I asked. I was gaining hopes of bringing Jason with us but as always there probably going to vote against me.

" We don't know yet." Sara declared a little mad. I was about to say something when Nico, Richard's brother burst in and was pretty much sweating.

"Can I.. go..go on the quest with you?", he said panting and breathing heavily he must of ran to get toward us.

"Sure just get packed up by noon." Yolanda said. We now had our fifth member of the quest DRAT! I wanted Jason but I guess he couldn't come since he was dating Piper already after the major Giant's war or something like that. I was a little depressed during dinner after I put my offering to Zeus then I sat next to Sara, she was just about depressed than I was, maybe this quest thing was giving everyone headaches.

"Why so depressed?" , Sara asked.

"My mom hasn't called and i'm worried about whats going to happen on the quest we just got here like two days ago and were already starting our first quest to save three of the most important things of the gods." I said, doubted I didn't want to do this because the gods really didn't care about us, i mean really look at my dad for example he abandon me, my sister and my half sister in a way I could almost feel of what Sara feels, regret and hatred.

"Whats wrong with you Sara?" I said.

"My step parents haven't been worry once after I left school two days ago." She sighed after she left toward archery. I dumped my plate and went to sword fighting with Yolanda, usually all of the Zeus kids stick together but today Sara said she wasn't in the mood to fight. I started with my first partner Percy a guy from the Poseidon cabin. I started off with parries, before dodging his first strike so far so good. This guy was good he already bruised me up on the first round. On the second I dodged his strike and counter attacked he parried and I dodged and I set myself on defense mode. After practice I changed out of my sweaty clothes and went straight to bed considerably it was 11.


	5. Clowns and Giants attack

**Four Demigods and a Idiot–percysgurl101 chapter 5- Clowns and Giants attack ( I don't own Percy Jackson but I do own my imagination. I want to thank Yolanda for being a really great friend and Richard for standing to be around us :) !) **

**Yolanda's POV-**

It was around 5 a.m when Chiron told us to meet him on top of half blood hill, we were all slumbering out of bed tired, I was so tired my hair was in a mess and I'm pretty sure I was drooling along with Sara. I was already packed and so was Sara and Lenore, Nico and Richard on the other hand were a complete mess they weren't EVEN packed or ready. So when we all came in meet they were running and dropping things. Boys there so messy and unorganized, I sure Jason isn't anything like that.

"Why and what were you two doing last night that didn't make you pack?" Sara said.

"Uh... we were studying?" They both said in harmony.

"Right.. I'll believe that when Chiron takes of the pink bow of his tail." Sara said crossing her arms and scowling at them.

"Well the bow is comfortable, and you all should get going." He said cleaning his arrow. We all got into the camps van aka a strawberry delivery van disguise to take campers to there destination or for us part of our destination. We hoped aboard and wait for wait seem hours but was only 5 minutes for Argus to do a mandatory check on all supplies.

" All good and clear." He said putting away the clipboard, he climbed in and started driving which I don't see how it was possible cause his whole body was covered with eyes. We were finally at the Empire state Building to start our quest. We got out and thanked Argus for the ride.

"So where do we go from here Ms. Smartypants?" Richard said sarcastically, I was about ready to punch him in the face when Sara gave a look that meant _We can kill him later_ I then nodded and calmed down.

"We go to the secret entrance to the Underworld." I said cleaning my sword.

"Which is where?" Richard asked dumbstruck.

"It's in central park in between two huge boulders in the woods, it's only been used once and that's all, how we get in we sing a soft tune to where the rocks open up, and Nico here's where you in you can call Ms. O' Leary and shadow travel inside Hades palace so the security won't catch us. Does that sound good?" I said boldly. The plan was going to be worth it, I was thinking of it all night while everyone else was sleeping.

"But why can't Nico just shadow travel inside the underworld?"Richard yet again said, ugh this is going to take a long time!

"We can't unless you want to shadow travel us to Las Vegas to the other entrance?" I said.

"Ok that'll do, now lets go like now before our scent lets on a few monsters." Richard said, we then agreed and started toward the park. Of what really seems like hours we finally got to the rocks, unfortunately we did not no what to do until Nico came forward and brought his hands forward toward the rock and started chanting in Ancient Greek. I automatically understood what he was saying and what he was doing. I soon joined in along, we were still chanting when then Sara and Richard joined in soon we were all chanting and the rocks and boulders finally opened up slowly. I then summoned fire to help the really dark view inside the passage way.

"Since when could you summon fire?" Richard said.

I rolled my eyes and ignored the question, Nico then brought out a silver whistle covered in ice, I expected him to whistle but all he did was blow on it, but nothing happened.

"Wait for it... in five, four , three, two ,!" He said exchanging glances at his watch in the dark corridor. After two a really loud bark starting becoming louder and was approaching in our way. My heart started racing with excitement, after the barking stopped I saw two really light blue eyes, in front of me. I pulled my fireful hand in front of the shadow, there revealed a huge and I mean huge Rottweiler with a gold collier that was written _Ms. O' Leary property of camp half blood please return to Percy Jackson right away._ Nico informed us to let him sniff us in order to catch our demigod scent, after that weird and wet moment we climbed on dogzilla. Instantly the dog ran into a wall, I thought we were going to die but instead went right through and came out within a few seconds in front of a ten foot black throne. A huge man dressed in black with pink flowers sewed in them. I would of laughed right now if the guys eyes weren't seriously scary black, along with his hair.

"Hello father, Richard this is your dad." Nico said a little bit of a shake.

"Hello Nico, Richard my son I know your mad after not seeing you for fourteen years but I love you come." Hades said while gesturing Richard to come forward. Richard came forward while Hades grabbed Richard and put him on his lap.

"I see you still got that lousy sword, here a new Stygian Iron. It converts to a watch after a battle." Hades said happily.

"Uh.. thanks dad." Richard said a little confused. Richard blew on the sword on his sword, it instantly turing in to a watch with a skull on it.

"Dad were you drinking again?", Nico said.

"No no.. Nico Dionysus just gave me purple juice that so happened to taste like wine, he said it was just juice so that means I wasn't drinking." Hades said after a huge and I mean huge burp.

"It's Dionysus dad you know not to trust him!" Nico said very angrily, even I could feel his anger tension threw the ground.

"Sorry but.." Hades suddenly laid eyes on me and Sara for the first time since we came.

"Hey aren't you Zeus kids the one that most likely stolen my wife and helm?" He said rising from his throne. My heart was beating apparently today wasn't my day and neither was it Sara's.

"Sir, um can we call you that?" Sara asked, Hades then nodded of approval.

"Mr. Hades we just got to camp like 2 days ago, we got a quest from Chiron telling us that your wife and helm went missing the same day Zeus's kid went missing and we want to know when was the last time you saw Persephone and you Helm?", Sara. Obviously I could tell she was just about as scared as I was. We were in the Underworld there was a good chance we weren't coming back either.

"She was heading to bed, but she sounded nervous I asked her what was wrong but as usual she said nothing so I went to check everything around the Underworld when I got back she was gone and so was my Helm." He said, he started tearing up, and finally broke down into a loud cry. Guards started coming in, I knew we were going to die but Richard and Nico started grabbing mine, Sara's, and Lenore's arm. In a matter of seconds we were shadow traveling out of the Underworld and in front of a pizzeria.

"Anyone hungry for pizza?", Lenore said pulling out tons and I mean TONS! Of money out of her pocket.

"Sure.", we practically all said. We walked into the shop and lets just say it was all packed with clowns, and kids and plus the place was huge and packed. We sat down next to the window toward a good view of the park. After an hour or so we payed after we ate and was about to leave when all of the sudden everything seemed to froze in place.

"Uh guys what just happened." , Nico said looking at a guy who was clearly a mortal frozen in ice.

"I don't know but I don't like the way things are going!", Sara said. We still staring when the clowns walked over toward us, you would at least expect them to worry and leave like nothing just happen but instead. The clowns starred straight at us like we were circus freaks, look at them they are the freaks! I was going to leave when all of there eyes started to glow red, there skin all but turned gray the three turned leathery gray and had TALONS! The next thing I see Ms. Dracs was in front of us in her ugly form along with her sisters and 12 giants, the same ones but grown at least 3 feet more that attacked us.

"Time to kick butts again!" Sara shouted. She brought out her sword, but the updated version of her sword. It looked like a regular pocket knife but when flipped it turned into a wicked two edged sword with celestial bronze on one half and Stygian Iron, with a hint of Imperial gold. The butt of the sword was still the same _mighty one_ in Greek was still there. She started with a few disarming tricks, and defenses while I pulled out my coin aka _lightning thunder_ it instantly turned into the same sword Sara was holding but summoned electricity from, all you could see was lightning bolt sparking out of it, and don't get me started on Lenore's sword her's was the coolest out of them all hers could summon all of the elements fire, water, and even lightning and dead people. No fair! Anyway I took out a few giants by decapitating there heads it was COOL! Nico disarmed a furies whip and took her out by dodging her strike and stabbing her in the heart. Lenore on the other hand she summoned just about fifty dead warriors and yelled for attack she then got by surprised, with a few parries and counter attacks she then accidently caught on fire. Within a minute we were all done and sweating from the battle. Not even Richard had a scratch on him which was saying a lot since he was the worst fighter out of all of us.

"Where do we go next?" I asked Nico.

"Olympus." he said in between breaths.


End file.
